Machines for dispensing liquids, such as wine, have been marketed for a number of years. One example is the Wine Station® brand liquid dispensing device sold by Napa Technologies®, Inc. of Campbell, Calif. This machine has complex electronic systems to allow for precision pouring of wine (for example in 1 ounce, 3 ounce, or 6 ounce pours), display of information (for example, wine name and pricing), collection and storage of data (including volume poured, information on users, time and date of pour, remaining inventory, errors from improper insertion of a bottle or other problem, etc.) and detection of specific users or operators (for example, using smart cards readers or other card readers). Such features have proved useful in a commercial setting. One object is to provide a simpler system for home use that still allows preservation and dispensing of wine, but does not require electrical systems.